Never Let Go
by NotTheLoseChesters
Summary: It was just a hunt. A simple werewolf. But it turned into so much more than that.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Hey, this is my first time writing a fanfic so i'm sorry if its not very good. If you do enjoy this first chapter PLZ let me know. I would love a review. I know this chapter is a little short but I wanted to see how it was received before doing anything more. I don't have a beta or anything and I wrote this really late last night so plz llet me know how I can improve. Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the fanfiction.**

 **Never Let Go**

Chapter 1

The pain in Dean's head was so intense he almost missed the way his brother seemed to favor his left leg throughout the fight, flinching when his weight was forced onto the right. Dean's vision was blurry and blackness was slowly creeping from the corners of his eyes. He blinked it away, but still it begged him to give in. He was sore and bleeding and oh so tired he almost relented and melted away into unconsciousness.

But then he heard Sam's small whimper as the werewolf's fist collided with his face. The werewolf was hurting Sammy. His Sammy. Dean's eyes shot open. He sat up so fast it took a second for the pain to catch up. When it did he was forced back onto the ground gritting his teeth through the searing pain. He sighed and let his body go limp.

Then he remembered that Sammy needed him. Dean allowed himself to roll over and slowly began crawling towards his brother gun in hand. The werewolf didn't notice the movement, too focused on squeezing the life out of Sammy with his bare hands. Dean raised the gun, his hands steady despite the concussion he was now sure he had, and shot, smiling at the werewolf's cry as the silver bullet ripped through his chest.

Sam sank to his knees gasping for air, hands flying to his throat. Dean chuckled to himself. That had been close. The closest they'd come to dying in a while. But they were ok, just like always. They'd pull through. Dean looked up to see Sam staring at him, concern etched on his face. Then he passed out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean woke enclosed in warmth and confused as all hell. He tried to sit up but a firm hand on his chest pushed him back down.

"Have to," he mumbled, "'ave to find S'mmy"

"I'm right here Dean." Sam's voice filled Dean with a sense of relief.

"You 'k?" he questioned worry replacing the previous calm.

"I'm okay Dean, I'm good, really, you got him just in time."

"I saved y'r ass," Dean mumbled

"Yeah, you did."

"Dean," Sam sighed, "I gotta check you for injuries okay. Just roll over for me." Dean obliged without much conplaint. He was tired. Really fucking tired. Too tired to protest. Whatever little Sammy wanted he'd do it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next time Dean woke he was alone. His head throbbed and his arm ached. He sat up ignoring the increased pressure in his head. He needed to find Sam. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself out of the bed. Immediately he fell to the floor, white, hot, searing pain scorching through his head. Panting, he lay still for a few seconds.

"Sammy," Dean called, "Sammy, you here?"

He grit his teeth and slowly crawled his way to the door. Reaching up with a shaky hand Dean managed to pull open the door. The cold night air hit him like a brick wall and for a moment he just sat there shivering. Then he took a deep breath and used the doorway to pull himself to his feet.

"Shit," Dean muttered as the pain threatened to pull him back into unconsciousness. He focused his mind on the image of his brother and took one small step forwards. Then another, then another and before he knew it he was out of the parking lot and standing in the street. Dean looked back, squinting at the dingy hotel they'd been staying in for a couple of days. He took another step with a deep-seeded resolve to find his brother.

Had he been in his right mind, Dean might have realized Sam was probably fine and he was definitely not. He might have decided not to get out of bed and to just wait for Sam to return. He might have given up when he reached the door and realized how much it hurt to stand. He might have stopped and turned back when he reached the street, realizing he had no idea how to find Sam. And, had he been in his right mind, Dean definitely would have seen the large jeep barreling straight towards him before it was too late.

TBC

 **NOTES: So thanks for reading! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! I wasn't exactly sure where to go with this (last chapter I just started writing and that was what happened) but I think I like how it turned out. This chapter's from Sam's point of view. I didn't mean for it to be, it just worked out that way. Thank you to anyone who read my last chapter and followed. A special thanks to Dark Windsong and PadawanAlder for reviewing. I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you are enjoying reading it as well. Alright, alright, I'm done. You can read the story now. :)**

 **Never Let Go**

Chapter 2

Sam winced as he shifted his weight to his right leg, testing it. It wasn't too bad, he decided. And besides if his brother saw that he was injured he'd insist on helping him and ignore his own injuries.

It was chilly out and Sam could see his breath in the air as he walked back from the gas station/pharmacy he'd gone to. Dean would be hungry so he brought back some of the apple pie. He himself could not imagine desiring this crap but knowing Dean, the fact that this was practically just sugar and artificial flavoring would make it all the more enjoyable.

The minute Sam arrived at the motel, he knew something was wrong. The door to their room was open. Not wide open, but slightly cracked, to the point where Sam might not have even noticed it, except for the fact that he was worried about Dean and therefore extra cautious.

Pulling the gun from his jacket, Sam crouched slightly and slowly pushed the door open with one hand, keeping the rest of him hidden behind the outside wall. He waited a few seconds, holding his breath. Hearing nothing, he charged into the room gun held out in front. Sam sighed in relief and laughed at himself for getting so worked up over the fact that he hadn't closed the door all the way. That was it. He just didn't completely close the door. Deep down, Sam knew that was impossible, he always was extra careful to close and lock the door, but he ignored that thought, relishing in the temporary safety.

Then Sam froze. Dean was gone. He all but hit himself with the gun. How could he be so stupid. Of course Dean would worry about Sam not being there, he probably had a concussion for God's sake. Sam should never have gone out they could've survived on what they had at least until Dean was conscious enough to understand that he would be right back. Sam gulped. What if something had happened to Dean? What if something had gotten to him while he was too weak to fight back?

Sam tried to calm himself down, taking deep, slow breaths. He fucked up. Bigtime. And now he needed to find his brother. Focus on that. Find Dean. Sam started by calling him. But Dean's phone was still on the bedside table in the motel. Fuck. Alright, new plan. If something (or someone) had gotten to Dean there wasn't much he could do at the moment. But if Dean walked out on his own... He could work with that.

Sam walked through what Dean would do if he woke up with a concussion and Sam was gone.

"The fucking idiot should have just stayed in bed!" he muttered, shaking his head and breathing heavily. What would Dean do. Well, he'd want to go look for Sam, make sure he was ok. In his state though, Sam exited the motel room and firmly closed and locked the door behind him, Dean might not have been fully conscious. He probably just walked straight... into the street.

Sam's heart pounded as he ran towards the road and the small mound that lay in the middle of it. A chorus of no's barely escaped his lips before he was faced with an unseeable sight. Dean lay bleeding and broken in the street a circle of blood rapidly spreading from his body.

"Dean? Dean answer me!" Sam practically yelled, checking for a pulse, thankfully there was one.

Dean was breathing, Sam noticed, but barely.

"Sam?" Dean mumbled, "that you?'

"Yes, Dean. It's me. Now hold on. You're gonna be okay. I got you." He fumbled with his phone and finally managed to dial 911 with shaky fingers.

A small smile formed on Dean's bloody face, "Goodbye Sammy"

 **Endnotes: Sorry to end this chapter like this. I didn't plan on ending it here but after Dean said that... I just couldn't imagine a good enough response from Sam to end the chapter with. I promise the next chapter will pick up right where this one left off. Please follow and review. It would make my day. They say reviews are like the food of the gods and I'm starving!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I had so much fun writing this! Almost as much fun as reading your reviews :) I know Dean's logic doesn't make much sense but when does it ever. Something I wanted to talk about; I know Sam is moose but he always seems like a rabbit to me. Go back to any emotional scene (it's really obvious in the scene where Dean is confessing what Hell was like) and you will see the telltale nose twitches and flares and just a lot of movement from the nose region. I swear he's just a cute little bunny rabbit. Do you agree?**

"Goodbye Sam"

Sam shook his head, "No, Dean. You can't give up not like this. You're gonna be fine. I'll make sure of it!"

Dean was slightly aware of Sam's presence as he spoke to him and then to his phone giving their location and Dean's condition. Sam was the only reason he was still fighting. He wished Sammy would leave him alone. Let him rest. God, how he wanted it to be over. To never have to deal with any of this shit again. He was ready to die. But he couldn't leave Sammy.

His little brother was everything. Dean could remember Sammy's first laugh like it was yesterday, the joyous noise still brought a smile to his face. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. Suddenly, he was painfully aware that he may never hear that laughter again. He had to keep fighting he had to. For Sammy. He told himself his brother needed him. His brother could not possibly be ok without him. And he definitely did not want little Sammy thinking any of this was his fault.

Dean sucked breath into his lungs with a new sense of urgency. It wasn't that the welcoming nothingness was any less appealing than before. He still longed to let go. But his bitchy brother was once again ruining his life. Well, death. The thought of Sam ruining anything made Dean laugh, and he saw through hazy eyes his brother whipping around to face him at the noise. But it was six year old Sammy's face he saw, full of hopes and dreams. Dreams of a life he'd never get to live. Maybe, he'd failed his brother. Maybe he was holding him back.

The ambulance arrived and Dean felt himself being lifted onto a stretcher and carried into the vehicle. Maybe it was time he set Sammy free. Sam would mourn for a while, but Bobby would be there to help him through it. And eventually, maybe in a couple of months, maybe not for a few years, Sam would forget about him. It would be hard but he would do it. And then he would have the life he deserved. He'd go back to Stanford, become a lawyer, meet a girl, fall in love... The whole shebang. And then he could finally be happy

The image of Sam's happy face was front in center in his mind as he prepared to let go.

Unfortunately, Sam had other plans.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam drove along at a steady pace behind the ambulance. Following it to the local hospital. It was called the _Happy Hills Hospital._ Funny. Sam couldn't remember the last time he'd been to the hospital for a _happy_ occasion. His nostrils flared as he thought about how stupid he was for leaving Dean in his previous state. How could he have been so dull! And now Dean was... he was... giving up. Dean was giving up! How could he do this to him! What did he expect Sam to do just roll over and let his brother die! He clenched the steering wheel tighter. He wanted to punch Dean so hard... but even more he wanted to hug his brother, to tell him everything was going to be fine and actually mean it.

They arrived at the hospital and Sam was herded to a separate parking lot, while the ambulance containing his brother disappeared from sight. He took a deep breath as he pulled into the first parking spot available. He just hoped Dean hadn't given up completely.

 **Endnotes: So, I'm sorry for this chapter and for all the ones to follow about my lack of accuracy when it comes to hospital procedure. I should really know this stuff because my dad is a radiologist and I've been to the ER many a time for my chronic migraine but I guess I've just never payed that much attention. Anyway, I will do my best. As always please review and follow, cause I really appreciate it. Also, let me know if you also noticed the rabbit thing cause it's been bugging me for a while!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! So, this'll** **be the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry in advance for the way it ends and I promise in the future I will put more time into my stories. The main reason I ended this was because I have had many ideas recently for new fanfics and it's just too hard to work on this one which had no plan (it was kinda just a spur of the moment thing I went with). I'd like to thank everyone who read, followed, and especially reviewed. You guys don't know how happy you made me. Anyway, IT'S TIME FOR THE LAST CHAPTER.**

The doctor had a kind face and was carrying a mug that said doctor of the year, yet Sam still wanted to punch him. Dean was going to be ok. That was the first thing he had said to Sam, and though Sam was grateful, the phrase was followed by a list of reasons why Dean may not be ok. He concluded by saying. "Even so, we are very hopeful about his condition." Sam was two seconds away from slamming the short man against the pristine hospital wall and demanding to know whether or not Dean was going to live. Luckily a nurse stepped in.

"Uhh, Excuse me. Mr. Winchester, Dr. Brower." Sam had used their real names this time in case...

"Dean Winchester has awakened and is responsive," she turned to Sam, "He's asking for you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean hurt everywhere, at least, everywhere that wasn't completely numbed up from anesthetics and pain meds. The minute he had woken up he knew something was wrong. He hadn't made it to heaven the pain was too intense. He scrunched is still closed eyes together and called out, "Sam. Sammy." No one responded. He wasn't sure if anyone could here him. He wasn't even sure if there was anyone there to hear him. Maybe he _had_ died. He'd always wondered where the Winchesters would end up. Sam always said they would go to heaven. He was sure of it. But maybe he was wrong. Dean sucked in a quick pain filled breath and tried again. "Sammy. Sam! Anyone!"

"I'm here, Dean I'm here." Sammy's voice was better than any of the quack's meds and immediately the pain seemed almost bearable.

"Thank god." Dean rasped, "I thought, I thought I was in hell."

"No, Oh god no. Dean, you're in a hospital. You were hit by a car." Dean struggled to comprehend this information. Fuck. He hadn't remembered what'd happened. He'd figured hunt gone wrong most likely. Hopefully he'd killed the son of a bitch before collapsing. But... Really. Hit by a car. Dean Winchester was hospitalized, not by the demon they took down last week, not by the vamps before that, not by the banshee before that , but my a freaking car.

He blinked a few times, wincing at the pain but knowing it was nothing he couldn't handle. "You know we don't do hospitals."

"Dean! You were bleeding and you-"

"Just saying, I'm not gonna be the one to earn the money to pay for this little visit. That's right Sammy, Brother Dean's gonna teach you how to hustle!" Dean flashed a smile and winked.

Sam smiled back, lines of worry slowly easing from his face. Dean was ok. Really and truly ok. The Winchesters were back in business, baby.

 **Endnotes: Hey, so, um, it's over. Yeeeeeeeaaaaaah, that's pretty much it. Plz review. New fanfic out soon I hope. Keep your fingers crossed. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
